Signage including advertising, pricing, and other information for consumers may be displayed in retail environments. In some situations, the signage should be supported, for example, in a hanging configuration, such as, for example, from the ceiling. In order to present the signage in such a hanging configuration, various mounts may be employed.
One example of such a mount is a merchandise rail having magnetic backing The magnetic backing presents a flat planar surface for magnetic attachment to a structure, such as for example a ceiling grid. The magnetic force presented by the flat planar surface of the magnetic backing tends to pull the entire merchandise rail against the ceiling grid in a swift, single action which causes the entire flat planar surface of the magnetic backing to contact the ceiling grid at the same time in relatively swift and uncontrollable manner. Such attachment can lead to misalignment of the rail relative to the ceiling grid, i.e. the rail is not parallel with the length of ceiling gird it is intended to attach to. Such misalignment presents an issue of aesthetics as well as a safety risk.
Unfortunately, once attached, fine adjustment of the rail to make it parallel with the length of ceiling grid can be very difficult if not impossible. As a result, when the magnetic backing attaches, if it is not aligned perfectly during attachment, the rail must be entirely removed and installed again in an attempt to achieve the proper alignment. To assure secure support of the rail by the metal grid, the rail and the magnetic strip may be properly aligned with the metal grid. When a large portion of the magnetic strip contacts the metal grid it may be difficult to adjust the alignment of the rail relative to the metal grid due to the strong magnetic attraction between the metal grid and portions of the magnetic strip contacting the metal grid.